1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle front end assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle bumper fascia reinforcement bracket that supports the fascia of a bumper and that also aids in positioning the fascia relative to a headlamp.
2. Background Information
For many years, automotive vehicles have been provided with front and rear bumpers to cushion the vehicle in the event of an impact. Also, for many years, automotive vehicles have been provided with numerous body and/or fascia panels coupled thereto to form the outer shell of the vehicle body. In recent years, it has been desirable to make vehicles with a smooth exterior shape, in which the bumpers are integrated with the overall shape of the vehicle body. Thus, in recent years, bumpers have often been provided with bumper fascia mounted to the bumpers such that the bumper fascia extends across the bumper and wraps around the corners of the bumper.
To help control the bumper fascia fit and finish to mating parts (i.e. fender, headlamps, grille, etc), some type of locating feature is provided between the bumper fascia and the mating parts. For example, the headlamps of the vehicle are often located directly above the bumper fascia with an exterior seam formed therebetween. To improve the fit and finish between the headlamps and the bumper fascia, the bumper fascia is often directly connected to the headlamp assemblies. While these conventional structures work well in most applications, they may not be effectively used in all situations. In other words, in certain situations, it is not cost effective to use these conventional structures. For example, when styling changes occur in a vehicle, the bumper fascia may not change, but some of the mating parts may change, which could result in the locating structures between the headlamps and the bumper fascia to also change. Thus, if part of the locating structures is an integral part of the bumper fascia, then the bumper fascia must be retooled, which could require additional costs as well as increase parts complexity at the assembly plant.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle front end assembly that allows for locating a bumper fascia with respect to a headlamp. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.